


Foot Runes

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Laxus meets Freed in the bath not knowing of the trap that is waiting for him.





	Foot Runes

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

x-

It was a nice day at the Fairy Tail private bathhouse. The most recent addition to the guild remodel. Freed was waiting for Laxus there, the green haired male had a towel wrapped around his waist.

His fit body was otherwise on full display, his smooth chest, his toned stomach, his lithe arms and legs and his sizeable feet.

Laxus came in, the blonde fairy tail wizard walked in with a towel, over his shoulder. His large muscular body was on full display. His soft 10 inch cock and big balls bouncing as he walked.

Freed blushed as he marveled his body, he already had a handsome face, even the lightning like mark over his eye made him look so cool. Broad shoulders, huge pecs, with perky pink nipples. His 8 pack abs, and a treasure path up to his navel. His arms and legs were packed with muscle, a big plump ass sexy back, and big feet.

Front to back Laxus was a sexy beast. Freed blushed feeling his manhood harden. He didn't need to hide it, he had runes on his towel to mask any erections. He gulped and took a calm breath as Laxus came over to him. “Yo Freed, waiting long?”

“No sir, may I wash your back?” he asked smiling.

Laxus sat down, and Freed got to work. He lathered his hands and began to work the blonde man's shoulders. 'Relax, it will happen soon it's not time yet!' Laxus groaned as Freed caressed his shoulders. Giving just enough pressure to make the lightning wizard feel amazing.

His hands ventured lower, washing the male's back, feeling the muscles give way to his talented fingers. “Arms up please.” Laxus obeys and Freed gets a big whiff of his manly musk. He stops to shudder, although his runes mask his arousal his cock was still rubbing against the insides of his towel.

Freed scrubs his pits, feeling the manly hair there. The larger male shudders, the hands move down his sides, leaving soap bubbles in there wake. Laxus' ass was currently blocked. How he wanted to caress those firm globes, maybe even play with his manhole.

He poured the water down Laxus' back, washing away the suds. “Say Freed, would you help me wash one other area?”

“Yes sir!” he says. 'It's almost time.'

“Do my feet for me.” Freed's heart nearly skipped a beat. He came around and blushed, Laxus was already at a semi hard state. He got the soap and began to wash Laxus' feet. His thumbs rubbed along the soles making Laxus moan, and his toes curl.

Freed made circles on Laxus' heel, adding a bit of extra pressure. The rubbing of his feet sent pleasure straight to Laxus' cock, his dick grew longer and thicker. By the time he reached full mast Freed was rubbing the pads of his feet with his thumbs.

Laxus tilted his head back, letting off a moan of pleasure. He seemed lost in the sensations he didn't even realize he had gotten hard. His dick stood at 12 inches long. Freed was in heaven, the smell of Laxus' feet mixed with the smell of his arousal.

He scrubbed between his toes. 'The time is almost right.' he dumped some water on the feet. 'Now!' he leaned forward and began to suck on the big toe.

“Ahh!” Laxus jumped, looking down, he gasped as he saw his cock standing at attention, and shivered as Freed sucked on his big toe. “What do you think you are doing Freed?!” he tried to move but couldn't.

Freed licked Laxus' feet tracing patterns into the soles. From the left into the right, he worshiped the big feet. Laxus blushed and trembled, his legs jerking, and his toes curling. “What...what is this?”

He looked and found a ring of runes around them. “Freed you...” he froze, watching Freed lick his feet, it made him hot. He licked his lips.

“Something wrong Laxus-sama?” he asked and sucked on the big toe of his other foot.

“What game are you playing?” his cock began to leak pre.

“No game, just fun!” he stood up and removed his towel. Freed's hard 7 incher sprang up. “Laxus so hard.” he brought his bare foot into he blonde's lap.

Laxus tensed, feeling Freed's foot slide along his length. Back and forth, his heel dug into his large nuts. “You are so shameless Laxus-sama letting all this hang out.”

He moaned as Freed rubbed him off with his foot. Once at the tip Freed curled his toes around the head. Flexing his toes he massaged the head. “Freed!” he moaned. His pre leaked out and covered the soles of Freed's foot.

“So wet, Laxus-sama seems to be enjoying this more than I anticipated.” he rubbed his big toe against the dragon slayer's piss slit. He trapped the foot against his abs and rubbed him faster and faster.

Laxus was twitching against the sole. His manly hair tickled his cock, the friction doing wonders for him. All he could do was take it. 'Freed damn you, this feels really good!' He came hard, his thick seed sprayed over Freed's foot, spraying over the sole, between his toes, and over the top of his feet.

Freed shivered feeling the fresh baby batter splash and coat his foot, it felt so warm! “You made quite the mess Laxus-sama you should help clean it up.”

“Yes!” Laxus says and drops onto his hands and knees. Freed's cum covered foot in his face. 'What am I doing? Oh fuck I can't stop!' his tongue came out and he licked his cum off the heel.

Sparks erupted and his mind faded. Laxus starts to lick Freed's foot cleaning it of his spunk. As he cleans it, his sensitive nose picks of Freed's natural foot aroma and it sent shivers straight to his cock, coaxing it back to arousal.

“How scandalous Laxus-sama getting hard from licking my foot, don't let me stop you enjoy my feet to your hearts content.” Freed sat down, holding his cock in one hand, he pleasured himself as Laxus licked across his sole.

Laxus had cleaned from the heal to his pads, he never tasted his own cum before, perhaps it was Freed's foot but it actually tasted pretty good. He sucked on the pads, cleaning away his semen.

He didn't stop there, he went between his toes. His tongue swished and swerved collecting the semen between his digits. Freed couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. What this felt amazing!

Laxus his idol, his crush, was on his knees licking his foot, after giving said blonde a foot job. Laxus moved lapping the top of his foot like a dog, getting him all nice and clean.

“Haa haa haa haa,” he panted, loving the taste. His cock was twitching like an excited puppy. Even after he cleaned off his cum, he continued to lick the foot, just for the sheer enjoyment of it.

Freed was enjoying this, every lick sent pleasure racing up his legs to his own cock. He stroked himself slowly not wanting this to end so soon.

He offered his other foot, and Laxus happily switched over to lick that one instead. Lapping at his sole, Freed's foot tasted so good. Laxus wrapped his lips around the big toe and began sucking on it.

The blonde had hearts in his eyes. He gave long licks so he could taste as much of Freed's feet as he could. “Ohhh that's nice, you are a natural at this Laxus-sama.” he stroked himself a little faster. “Bet you want a treat, you are doing a great job after all!”

He aimed his cock and stroked himself to completion. His cum erupted, the first spurt hit Laxus right in the face, but the spurts that followed covered the tops of his feet. “Enjoy!”

Oh Laxus did, lapping at the freshly cum covered foot. His body trembled, Freed's semen matched the taste of his feet, complimenting it. Laxus licked up the cum, his own cock twitching as he wanted to cum.

He whimpered and bucked his hips, seeking some kind of release. “What's wrong?” Laxus kissed the top of his left foot in response. “Want to cum?” he nodded, rubbing his cheek against the foot. “I can help!”

Freed brought his feet together, making a small gap between them. “Here is a space for you to fuck.”

Laxus didn't hesitate, he lined his cock up and thrust in. “Ohhh!”

“You love my feet don't you?” Laxus nodded, thrusting his cock between the two feet. His balls came smacking into the heels. It was the perfect combo of a foot job and fucking.

He panted and bucked. His pre covered both soles making it easier to fuck. Freed turned was so turned on, watching the big rod slide between his feet was so sexy!

One hand pumped his cock, while the other pinched one of his perky nipples. “Ohh go faster!” he moaned, and Laxus obeyed humping Freed's feet with all his might.

Freed loved it, and began to slide his feet, aiding in the friction. As for him he grabbed his cock and stroked himself falling into his own well of pleasure. His penis was making sexy wet noises as it slid back and forth. “Ohh fuck ohh fuck!”

The two came, thick seed erupting this way and that way. Freed should have been paying more attention as some of the dragon slayer spunk landed on his runes.

His magic symbols dissolved, and freed Laxus of his spell.

The green haired wizard had no idea, still riding his high. He was in a state of bliss, chest rising and falling as his heart raced. From the soles of his feet to his head he felt tingly all over. He wondered if this was part of Laxus' magic radiating off him.

He gasped as he was suddenly turned over, and his ass raised in the air. “Laxus!”

“You seemed to have enjoyed yourself Freed!” he spread Freed's butt cheeks and exposed his tight manhole. “Had your fun with me huh?” he channeled some of his lightning magic and zapped his manhole.

“AHHH!” The charge shot straight through his channel to his prostate. Freed's cock erupted spraying seed all over the floor.

Despite his orgasm he was still hard, and his insides were tingling like made. “You taught me something Freed, the pleasures of feet.” he conjured two balls of lightning.

They floated down to where Freed's feet were turned face up. They let off small zaps to the soles. “Ohhhh!” his toes curled and his body shook. Every two minutes his feet received a zap, making his toes curl.

Freed was already drooling from the sensation. “La-Laxus-sama!”

Laxus got behind the male and lined up his hard cock. He hotdogged Freed's ass a bit, knowing that with each passing minute Freed's feet were being stimulated by his lightning magic.

It made his feet feel all tingly and by the time the sensations subsided he was hit with another jolt.

“I'm gonna have my fun now Freed!” He lined up his cock, and began to push in. His cock gave off a small jolt forcing Freed's inner walls to relax.

Laxus sank in and Freed came once the blonde was balls deep inside him. Once again he remained hard. “Here we go!” he began to move. His hefty balls came swinging slapping into Freed's sending them to slap into Freed's cock, launching his cock to slap his stomach.

So the series of events came, Freed couldn't escape it. He felt so full and each thrust had him seeing stars. Sex with Laxus was electrifying as you'd think it be. He was so big pounding his sweet spot was simple.

The fat head gave a little electric kiss to his prostate, before it pulled back. “Fuck!” Freed couldn't even count how many times he came. It was almost like he was being milked from the inside by Laxus' cock.

Laxus had his fill and gave in and came flooding Freed's ass with cum. He grunted and came, emptying his balls into Freed, making the greenette moan one more time before he passed out.

He pulled out, and he panted. This experience had certainly changed him. “You gotta take responsibility for this Freed!”

-x-

Freed found himself chained by lightning dangling in the air. Laxus was below him, licking the soles of his foot while jerking himself off to the taste and musk. “Ahh Laxus-sama!” when he came his seed rained down onto his feet and Laxus lapped it up.

He stroked himself to completion, and came all over Freed's foot. “Three more releases then we can stop for today.” he says licking his cum off Freed's foot.

“Yes Laxus-sama!”

End


End file.
